Thrill of the Kill
by cody rahl
Summary: Was going to start out as a one shot but ehhh i never could do those. So yeah. Rodolphus having issues after failed raid on Ministry. Goes on a torture spree with his wife. OC characters and is AU... get over it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Ok before I start getting any flames, know this. The idea came from a Role Play I'm currently in and so some of these characters may either A) Not seem canon, or B) Be entirely OC. I'm sorry for those of you who are not in it, you're really missing out.**

**Also, on a side note, while Bella looks canon, Rod has a face claim of Robert Downy Jr. in my head. If you don't like it, tough sh*t.**

**That is all.**

** ~Cody Rahl~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thrill of the Kill<strong>

**Chapter One**

**~Cody Rahl~**

It had been two weeks, **TWO BLOODY WEEKS**, since the raid on the Ministry for Magic had taken place, and the pink haired bimbo Amelia Cosette was **STILL** Minister for Magic. If there were any other way for Rodolphus to calm down, he would have done so, but here he was, sitting in the basement of Lestrange manor, wand pointed lazily at the top of a man's back in between his shoulder blades, bored. Yes, torturing had done absolutely nothing for him. He didn't know why because he was thirsting for blood and this man, in Rod's opinion, had deserved everything he'd gotten and more. Of all the rules that Rod had, he only enforced one of them. That rule was simplistic in it's design. When Rod and Bella walked down the street, your cowered and ran. You didn't stand tall like you were somebody. Everyone was scum on the bottom of Rod's boots and not even worthy of their mudblood dripping on his floor.

After the dark lord's fall at the Ministry a year before, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange had taken command of many of the marked death eaters and left England for Germany. It was there that Rod and Bella had taken command of the German Ministry for Magic and so now had their own army of auror's at their disposal. Even having all of that and the element of surprise, they had still failed to do what Rod had planned for them. Sure, Rod had made Cosette use dark magic in front of thousands of people, but the former death eater turned rouge had taken command of the presses some how and removed any mention of such an event taking place. The damn woman was too connected. Granted, she was Minister for Magic now, big whoop. It didn't always mean they controled the Prophet. However, this woman now had control of the main editor of the blasted paper. Two whole years of seeing them post lies about Potter and now their covering their Minister's ass all over again.

Which was, of course, the reason that Rod no longer read the paper.

It was full of lies and half truths at best and he left that to his underlings. As Rod drew lines down the back of the fool now handing on his wall, he was interrupted by the door being opened and light shining down the stairs. If it had been anyone else, they'd already be dead, but it was Bella. Only she was insane enough to try and cheer him up. Only she was the one powerful enough to drag his sulking ass out of the basement and back into a command of power. She had her death eater robes on for a change, exchanging her almost male attire of leather battle gear for that of an unrecognizable dark robe. Rod had lived in this mansion for his entire life and so knew of every creak leading down the stairs but his wife, bless her demented soul, seemed to glide down them without making so much as a squeak. It was like she floated on air all the way down. She came up behind him and smiled. If there were anyone else alive who loved the sight of blood more than Rodolphus Lestrange, it would have to be his wife. However, she saw that Rod wasn't even enjoying himself and she couldn't help but sneer playfully.

"Come now love, must I show you how to do this properly?" Bella demanded. "Has the big bad Lestrange lost his touch?"

"Sod off Bella." Rod growled. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the egging of his wife just then.

"Come now love, surely you don't need me for every little thing do you?" Bella said laughing. She then poked her wand in an open wound on the man's back which made him arch his back in protest. "Crucio." Bella said, with a seductive tone into Rod's ear as the prisoner screamed and begged for death.

"Come on love give him what he wants." Bella screamed happily. Nothing excited Bella more than the deaths of those who were under her, which was to say everyone save her husband and Isadora, her daughter. "That is, of course." Bella continued. "Unless you've let the pink haired slut ruin you? If she's made my husband a boring piece of meat, I'll have to kill her myself."

That jab was all that Rodolphus needed. His eyes blared with the fire of anger and rage, his wand pointed at the man's outstretched back and roared the fateful words, "Avada Kedavra!" Before his head bowed in death, the man's spirit had left him. Bella laughed hysterically as she did every other time that death visited her sights, and she started sending curses all over his now dead body. It was one of the reasons Rod loved this woman. She had no respect for the dead and would humiliate a corps in a second. Rod joined in and in less than five minutes, there was nothing recognizable left of the body. Rod believed he had learned his lesson this time. Too bad he'd never get a chance to put it into practice.

"What do you want Bella?" Rod said finally, turning to his wife. She had to have known that he wanted to be alone for a while. It was written all over his face when he left Germany to return to his home. Why she was here and not running their country hadn't gotten past him.

"Well I figured you may want to enjoy a hunt." Bella said simply. "IT's been ages since our last hunt and I'm sure your longing for the same release I am. Maybe even more then I am." She added with a wink. "I heard there was an infestation of muggles moving in toward our turf. Want to go for a hunt?"

"Fine." Rod said. "But don't expect me to actually enjoy it unless it's Cosette that we're killing."

"Oh trust me love, you'll enjoy it. I'm sure of it." Bella said before grabbing her husband's hand and apparating toward the newly developed muggle dwelling.

"So tell me love, which house should we get first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Post AN:**

**So, I was wondering if there was any way to get a Beta? Either way, I'll continue this one if anyone seems to get interested in it. Trust me, the torture get's MUCH better... not that I'm into torture but that poor Rod seems to be in that kind of mood for some reason. Poor bloke. **

**Anywho, R&R people you know the rules. **

**Until next time,**

**~Cody Rahl~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers, MarieLeStrange, and LoveToKnit. Since you both seem to enjoy it, this chapter will be for you.**_

_**Until next time, yours faithfully,**_

_**~Cody Rahl~**_

* * *

><p>Rodolphus Lestrange looked around, mentally getting visuals for every place for defensive action. Being this close to enemy territory wasn't wise for him right then, but Rod was giving anything other than a rat's ass about Amelia Cosette finding out he was there. Let the pink bimbo find him, he would bathe in her blood before it was over with. Rod chose the last house on the left and Bella nodded her understanding. It made sense really, not choosing the first house. An armature made such mistakes and the two Lestranges' where anything but armatures. If they picked the first house, then it could be detected that their base of operations would be close by and so would draw attention to anything odd or out of the ordinary around that house. Picking the last house on the left was something that would draw some attention, but would not bring the auror's close to Rod's family mansion.<p>

The waning moon hung high on its perch, thousands of stars covering the sky in a blanket of miniature lights, as the two now masked death eaters apparated to the last house and their newest target. Rod had chosen this house because it was longest distance away from his base, but he had another reason for it as well. Deep down inside Rod wanted blood. He craved torturing someone right then and it didn't matter who it was. He'd chosen this house because it was the only two story house on the street and so logically fell that more people would live there. If he was wrong and there wasn't but two people, then he could always choose another home. The blood of muggles and mudbloods meant nothing to him and he was just in the mood to kill as many as he possibly could. When the two stood at the door, all was silent and calm save for the television that was playing on in what Rod could only consider to be their living room.

Outside, nothing moved except a nod from the angry slytherin death eater. Bella unlocked the door with magic and went straight on in, wand drawn, toward the living room. Rod could hear muffled screams and flashes of light as his wife said, "Good evening! Hate to break up the party!", but he chose to ignore them for now. He was on a mission to find his own target for fun and he wasn't going to be satisfied until then. Before you got to the living room there was a dining room and a kitchen. As Rod passed the kitchen, he could see a young girl, possibly twenty, cowering in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest in fear, shaking and breathing heavily. A quick body binding jinx and a levitation spell later, Rod had his price in hand as he walked into the Living room. Of course, upon seeing what his wife had caught, Rod couldn't help but be amazed.

Bella had always been thrilled with the hunt and so she had gone off and caught a man watching the television and had sent a body binding jinx at him before putting a sticking charm on him and throwing him at the wall with magic. When asked what they should do to the man, Rod couldn't help but smile. While Bella was talented with her use of the Cruciatus Curse, Rod was more of the "Let's see if I can cut this digit off to see what happens to their sanity" Kind of guy. Directing Rod's own catch with his wand, he threw the girl at his feet, her rightful place after all, and she landed doubled over as if punched in the stomach.

"First." Rod said sneering. "We'll have to get rid of this infestation problem you seem to have going on here. A bunch of Muggles are populating the whole area so we'll have to perform the cleansing rites. "These pests are everywhere. According to a revealing spell there are two more of these creatures upstairs. It also seems..." Rod stopped in mid talk as he noticed a movement in the shadows behind the couch they had sitting near a side wall. "Ahh the wife I wondered where she would be." He waved his wand toward the wall and she went flying toward her husband. Her arm outstretched, almost touching the outstretched arm of her husband.

"Let's see how well you scream now muggle filth. Watch as we kill your parents." Rod laughed a laugh of hatred and insanity before pointing his wand at the muggle man and shouting, "Crucio!" Rod got a sick thrill from using the curse only because of his wife. Bellatrix shrieked high and long as her husband used her favorite curse. He was one to draw out the torture as long as possible, both physically and mentally. She magically threw the girl to the couch, and stuck her there, facing the wall where her parents were. She joined Rod in using the Cruciatus Curse on the vile muggles, relishing in their screams for mercy. It was electrifying, the screams and begging. She stopped long enough to pull her husband out of the splatter zone before using the dark curse she had learned from Snape.

"SECTRUMSEMPRA!" Bellatrix roared, dragging her wand all over the body of her female victim. It was then that Rodolphus got his idea. "Bella darling why don't you go summon those two muggles from upstairs? I've got something that needs to be done." And with that, Rod started charming the blood that was openly flowing from the screaming and begging woman's body and drawing ancient runes all around each body, forming a complete circle around both of them. He started drawing runes of preservation and life around the wall surrounding the two muggles. He then wrote runes signifying permanent sticking charms inside and through the runes of life and preservation so that they wouldn't vanish when Rod preformed his next bit of magic. He walks to the muggle and starts waving his wand around the sectumsempra cuts muttering almost in a singsong fashion, "Vulnera Sanentur" three times. The first time the blood seceded back into her body. The second time, the wounds started closing together an then the third time the harshest effects of the curse was lifted. He would not give her dittany because he wanted scaring to be there. Oh how those muggle aurors would think this some satanic ritual of sorts. OH how right they would be and yet still wrong.

The only thing Rod needed now was a newly conceived brat to add to the mix. It was then he heard the screech from upstairs of fear and Rod knew then that he had what he needed. He smiled to himself at how clever the act was. No one would ever know it was him but they would know forever more that something wasn't right here. Hopefully everyone would move but Rod doubted it.

Muggles could be pristinely dimwitted sometimes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Post AN:**_

_**Cliff hanger much? Ugg I hate them too, but sometimes you just have to put them so you know who wants to come back for more. Trust me, I have more but I keep chapters extremely short because the Rodolphus in my mind has to be censored even by Fanfiction standards and we ALL know that FFN has almost none of them. Don't lie we know you've been reading the M rated fics for a reason so just chill. K? Thanks.**_

_**You know the law, R&R peeps.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Cody Rahl~ **_


End file.
